Gerard falls in love
by My Chemical Romance FanGirl
Summary: gerard falls in love with the new girl at his school ashley
1. The new girl

Gerard was sitting at a desk in science class with his best friend Frank as there was a knock on the door, the teacher Mr. Grace went to the door. Mr. Grace answered it was the principal he walked out to talk to her. Frank said to Gerard " I wonder what's going on?" Gerard answers " ya I know its really bugging me!" the teacher opens the door and walks in with a girl. Mr. Grace says " I would like every one to meet " Ashley Hope, Miss. Hope u can go have a seat near Gerard and Frank." and he points to the empty seat.

Ashley is a thin and kind of short with very very pail skin, she has long back hair with blue and red streaks, and her eyes where a bright bright green eyes. Ashley was wearing a black shirt with a broken heart on the front and she had on black skinny jeans with rips and she had a pair of black high heel boots with a buckle, for make up she had on a lot of black eyeliner ( just like me and Frank) she had a dark purple lip stick and dark purple eye shadow.

Ashley started walking to her seat next to me before she sat down I whispered to Frank " oh my god she is the most beautiful person I have seen in my life I think I am in love and I have not even talked to her!" Finally Ashley sat down and I said to her " Hi I am Gerard and that's Frank its nice to meet you!" she replayed " Hi Gerard I'm Ashley its nice to meet you and its nice to meet you too Frank um what other classes do you guys have?" I answered her " well me and Frank have all the same classes it goes science, music, lunch. Math, art and that's it!" Ashley said " OH MY GOD I have all those classes in that order!" Me and Frank had a shocked look on are faces the what I asked next well I could not believe I asked it!

"Ashley do u want to eat lunch with me and Frank?" she said " I'd love to eat lunch with you guys!" as she said that it was time for music class we all waked there together.

We all got to the music room and I asked if she played and instrument or if she sang her response was " umm I-I l-like to s-sing." I took her over to the singing group with me and Frank went to the guitar group. The teacher asked Ashley to just sing alone and Ashley said "umm I am not okay singing by my self can Gerard sing with me?" the teacher said " that's fine you and Gerard have five minuets to pic a song and practice it in front of the class." I said to Ashley "what kind of music do you like I like rock!" she said "I like rock too do you know the song close my eyes forever?" I answered to her " yeah I love that song I will sing Ozzy's parts and you will sing Lita's parts okay?" she said "o-okay!" the teacher said "time to perform in front of the class Gerard and Ashley!" Crap we did not evan practice oh well we got up on the small stage in the room and we said what song we where going to sing then Frank and others started to play the song then I heard the voice of an angel!

"Baby, I get so scared inside and I don't really understandIs it love that's on my mind or is it fantasy?Heaven, is in the palm of my hand and it's waiting here for youWhat am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy?If I close my eyes foreverWill it all remain unchanged?If I close my eyes foreverWill it all remain the same?""Bravo very good give a big clap for Gerard and Ashley!" the room filed with the sound of clapping I looked to Ashley she was crying and I did not know why so I asked " Ashley are you okay?" she said "yeah I did not think I was that good at singing oh and by the way you have the voice of an angel Gerard!" I answered to her " why thank you oh and I thought the same thing about your voice its so beautiful like the voice of an angel!" as I said that she smiled and the the bell rang for us to go to lunch!


	2. Tears and Blood

The bell rang very loudly Gerard said to Ashley and Frank " hey its time to go to lunch lets stop at are lockers first okay!" They all waked out of the noisy music room in to the hall. As they where walking Frank asked " so Ashley where is your locker!" and she pointed in between to lockers and then Gerard said " wow your locker is right between my locker and Frank's!"

They all walked over to there lockers and put there stuff in them and then Ashley said " um so are you guys ready to go to lunch and what are they serving to day!" Frank answered " well I think its nachos but there more like slop the cheese just tastes bad and the chips are rock hard so me and Gerard just get salad!" then Ashley said " oh I love salad yum!" they walked down the hall to get to the lunch room than walked to the salad bar. They all got the same kind of salad it was just lettuce, cucumber, and peppers, Gerard said " wow the three of us like a lot of the same things!" then Frank said " ya we do!" then Ashley said " I'm so happy I meet you guys thanks Gerard and Frank for being so nice to me!" Gerard and Frank both said " no problem!'

The three of them all walked to an empty table out side and with in five minutest or more they finished there salads and there was still almost twenty five minutest left to lunch then Frank said " I will be right back I am going to throw all the salad containers away." Frank walked away just leaving Gerard and Ashley. Gerard asked " um hey Ashley?"

"yeah Gerard"

" do you have a cell?"

" ya I have a cell, Gerard what's your number?"

They then gave each other there numbers, then Gerard asked Ashley "umm uh so did you recently move here?"

" yeah I did I used to live in Alaska my mom lived there and I lived with her because my parents are devoiced a-and I had to move here because m-my mom she w-was murdered she was shot right in front of me I know I'm a sixteen year old and I have seen a lot of scary things I'm my life but that was the worst most horrible thing I ever saw!"

I felt really bad for Ashley so I asked " um Ashley do you want a hug?"

Please say yes oh please say yes I thought to my self.

"yeah I really love a hug!" she got up from the table and so did I and she walked over to me. I put my arms around her to hug her, then she put her arms around me and put her head down on my chest and started to cry.

What a perfect time for Frank to come back Frank yelled " uh what happened I told him the whole thing and he joined the hug and then Ashley said " I-I don't want to go home to my dad he b-beats me!' she cried even more and I said " Ashley me and Frank are here for you!"

Frank then said " I am here for you but right now I have to go to the music room I left some stuff in there see you two at math!"

"bye frank!" I said then Ashley tried to say bye but it was just a whole bunch of cries. Oh no oh god please no not him oh great the school bullies came up to me and Ashley there names are Matt, Will. And the leader the worst one of all Tom.

" Hello Gerard who's your friend?" the all said

" none of your business!"

Ashley looked up at me and said " G-Gerard who are you talking to?"

" well I bet she is gosh darn ugly if she your friend!" Tom said

As soon as he said that Ashley looked at him and said " who are you calling ugly!" I just stood there quietly as Ashley was standing in front of me and the three bullies in front of her

" oh my apology miss what's your name and why are you hanging out with this weirdo!" said Tom

She said " the name is Ashley and Gerard is not a weirdo he is the nicest and most caring guy in the world so you leave us alone got it!"

Wow I was shocked she knows how to yell! But what happened next was not good at all!

Tom said "Matt grab her so we can beat up Gerard!'

Ashley screamed and kicked but he was to strong for her and the others had already started to beat me then I fell to the ground he punched me in the face and my nose was bleeding, I looked up at Ashley to see is still in Matt's grip but what wait oh my god she's crying what why! I think

Ashley screams " S-Stop your hurting him stop just stop please stop beat me in stead!" I look at her in shock of what she said then I say "Ashley no don't say that!" but I was to late Matt was now holding me down to the ground as Tom and Will beat Ashley!

I yelled "stop stop your going to kill her or some thing!" but they did not listen to me.

Ashley was laying on the ground her face covered in tears and blood then the started to kick her in the stomach and back. She let out a loud scream of pain that maid me cry, and then every thing changed she stood up still crying and bleeding but she started to beat Matt till he let go of then the three bullies walked away. Then Ashley fell down on her knees.


	3. Classes

I crawled over to Ashley and whisper to her

" w-why would you do that they could of k-killed you!"

She said very weekly " Gerard I know they could of killed me b-but I could not watch them beat you up!"

I said to her " it will be okay I will clean the blood of your face for you."

I took my sweat off and wiped the blood of her face with the sleeve then threw the sweat shirt in the trash.

" Gerard why did you through it away?"

" oh it was old and I have another one just like it don't worry Ashley."

The bell rang for us to go to class, for me and Ashley it was the bell to go to math. I picked Ashley up so that she was standing on her feet. She walked with a limp and she almost fell so I said " put your arm around neck and I will help you walk to are lockers ok?"

"ok thanks Gerard!"

We walked to the lockers and frank was there waiting for us when we got there he said " OH MY GOD what happened to you two!"

Ashley answered weekly " Matt, Will and Tom they tried to hurt Gerard so I told them to beat me." she started to cry so Frank hugged her and said " it will be ok there just a couple of mean people oh crap we have math with Tom!"

Ashley just said "no no I don't want to have math with Tom no!'

Then I said " its ok you can sit with me and Frank."

" ok good thanks Gerard!"

We all got are stuff for math and started to walk down the hall to the math room we walked in and told Mrs. Orchard are math teacher that we had a new student Ashley and that she would like to sit with me and Frank because we are her only friends so far.

"That's fine Gerard and its nice to meat you Ashley I am Mrs. Orchard you can go take your seat now."

Me ,Ashley and Frank took are seat and then class started and guess who was sitting behind us annoying the crap out of us stupid Tom I really just want to kill him after what he did to my Ashley oh my god did I just call her my Ashley.

"MR. WAY PAY ATENSHON!' the teacher yelled

Oh crap I was daydreaming about Ashley ok ok I will pay attention now.

Ashley's thoughts

hum I wonder what Gerard is thinking about I wonder is he wonders what I'm thinking about oh how I love Gerard's hazel eyes and black shoulder length hair I cant believe that stupid Tom would hurt my Gerard wow did I just call him my Gerard oh my god I did ok Ashley just pay attention to math its almost over!

Math flew by and then Mrs. Orchard said " well the bell is going to ring any second now home work is just to do page two hundred entity three that's all for class today!"

The bell rang for me Ashley and Frank to go to art we walked to our lockers to get are stuff for art the we walked down the hall and then I asked Ashley some thing " uh umm err uh umm A-Ashley do you want to hang out after school at my house it will be jut me you and Frank?" I think to my self oh I hope she says yes please say yes just say yes!

" sure I would love to I will just have to call my dad to see if I can well at the end of school!"

I then say to her " ok that's fine." I hope her dad says yes!

Frank then said " I think we should get to art now!"

We walked down the hall to art class then me and Frank introduced Ashley to are art teacher Mrs. Leo then I told Ashley " well in this class we just draw for fun you can come sit over here with me and frank."

" ok umm Gerard would you mind if I tried to draw you?"

" no not at all go right ahead!"

Umm I wonder how good she is at drawing I though to my self

Ashley's thoughts ah this drawing must be perfect, perfect I tell you ok start off with his head ok that's a good start done with that so now his eye brows done so now his eyes his beautiful eyes hehe almost done ok so now mouth and nose and all of his face ok done just need to do his hair now his hair his shoulder length black ok almost done!

I ask her " Ashley are you almost done?" I wonder how it looks I bet she is a good drawer if she takes about the whole class to draw me and only me!

" yeah its almost done almost ok now I'm done ready to see it!"

Me and Frank shout " yeah yeah lets see it!"

She shows us the drawing the look on my face was like holly crap how did she draw that!

" OH MY GOD that drawing looks so real its awesome Ashley can I draw you when we are at my house because this class is almost over?"

" yeah and its really that good!"

Frank then said " that's the best drawing I've ever saw!"

" thanks Frank umm how much time is left till class is over?"

I answered " like two minutes I think."

Frank then said " its now one minute now!"

The minute flies by and as soon as we knew it the bell was ringing for the end of school.

Ashley screamed " come on lets go to our lockers so we can get are stuff and so I can call my dad come on you guys are so slow!"

The three of us run to the lockers and get are back packs, my back pack is just black with pins and key chains for different bands and music groups on it, Frank's back pack is the same as mine but it has some different pins and key chains, but Ashley's back pack was so awesome it was red and black checkered with drawings of broken hearts and other stuff drawn all over it.

Frank said to her " wow awesome back pack Ashley!"

I said " that's the coolest back pack I have ever seen!"

She said " well thanks I made it my self well I but the hearts and the words on it so ya oh crap almost forgot I have to call my dad!"

I say " lets go out side in front of the school first ok."

" yeah that's fine."

We walk down the hall and then we finally get out side! And Ashley is jumping around saying " yes fresh air finally yes not trapped in school oh ya I have to call my dad don't I!"

Ashley took her phone out of her pocket and called her dad.


	4. Mean people and Gerard's house

**Thx for reviewing here is chapter 4 keep the reviews coming thx my killjoy friends!**

Ashley takes her phone out and calls her dad Gerard and Frank quietly stand next to her.

Her dad answers the phone " hello who is this?"

" dad its me your only kid!"

" oh hi uh umm err…"

" dad my name is Ashley!"

" oh yeah that's right so what do you want you un grateful little brat!"

" umm I wanted to know if I can go over a friends house?"

" wow the un popular little brat made a friend wow who!"

" dad that's just not nice and I made two friends Gerard and Frank and I am going over Gerard's house ok."

" yeah whatever just be home be for ten bye brat!"

Her dad hung up already.

Me and Franks faces where in shock of what her dad said to her.

A silent tear rolled down Ashley's face but then she cheered right up and said " well at least I can come over lets go!"

I answered " ok so well its like a ten minuets walk to my house so ya oh ya I have a 13 year old brother named Mikey so ya!"

We started walking to my house and the worst thing in the world happened we ran in to Tom great.

" well look here it's the girl who tried to protected Gerard but got her ass beat in stead!"

I said " leave her alone Tom!"

He did not listen he walked right up to Ashley and grabbed her and took a knife out of his pocket and held it up to her neck and said " if you two come any where near me she dies you hear me!"

Tears fell down Ashley's face.

I said " you leave her alone please she did nothing to you!"

He just stood there with Ashley in his grip then Ashley started to sing sally's song, I wonder why she started to sing?

Tom yelled at her " stop singing now!"

She listened to him and stopped.

Then I did some thing I should of done a long time ago I took out my phone and called the cops. I whispered in my phone so that Tom could not see.

" hello 911 my friend is being threatened by a guy named Tom Walker he has a knife right up to her thought where right by the New Jersey high school come quick!"

He did not here me at all which was good because he would of killed Ashley! Be for you knew it the cops showed up.

" Gerard you called the cops on me oh she is going to die now!"

Then a cop came out of no where and said "put the knife down and release the girl now!"

Tom listened to the cop and then Ashley came running to me and Frank she was crying, she put her arms around me and put her head on my chest and cried so much Frank just stood right next to her rubbing her back to comfort her. Ashley looked up at me and said

" Gerard thank you so much for calling the cops thank you!"

" no problem I had to he was going to kill you and if that happened I would of felt like it was my fault that I did not call for help!"

She stopped crying and then she released my from the hug. We just stood there watching Tom be put in one of the two police cars it was the best site ever!

One of the cop offered to take us to my house so we said yes and be for we knew it we where at my house.

"thanks um officer!" I said

" any time kid and you did the right thing by calling!"

The cop left after he said goodbye, he was a nice guy.

I pointed to a kind of small house that was a off white color and I said " well that's' my house!"

Then Ashley said " umm err Gerard you see the blue house right next to yours?"

"yeah."

"well that's my dad's house oh my god were neighbors!"

" wow well see that light brown house across the street well that's Frank's house!"

Ashley said " were all best friends and where neighbors!"

Frank said " you really think of me and Gerard as your best friends?"

" yeah why wouldn't I!"

" I don't know you just meet us today!"

" that dose not mean we cant be best friends!"

Then I said " Ashley Frank lets not start a fight abut being best friends ok!"

They both said " sorry ok!"

We stood there for a minute not talking at all and then I broke the silence ' so umm you guys want to go in side!"

" yes!" Ashley shouts

We start walking to the front door " ok guys ready to go in?"

" yep yeah yes hehehe!" Ashley said

I open the door I let Ashley walk in first then Frank then I walked in and closed the door and shouted " mum, Mikey I'm home I brought friends over!"

Mikey a 13 year old really thin kind of short boy with glasses and brown hair came ruing out of the kitchen screaming " DID YOU BRING FRANK OVER!" Mikey loved Frank like he was his brother it was cute

" yes I brought Frank over and my new friend Ashley hey mum I brought a new friend over come and meet her!"

Mikey hugged Frank and then said " Hi Ashley I'm Mikey Gerard's little brother."

" Hey Mikey it's nice to meet you!"

I yelled to my mum again " get in here and meet Ashley!"

My mum walked in the room and said to Ashley " well hello you're a very beautiful young lady are you new to my sons school?"

" thank you Mrs. Way and yes I am new to the school it was my first day and I moved in with my dad next door so I'm your neighbor now!"

" oh sweetie call me Donna!"

"ok Donna nice to meet you!"

My mum walked back in to the kitchen and I asked " so um ok you guys want to go up to my room?"

Frank said " yeah lets go can Mikey come up with us?"

" fine Mikey can come up to my room with us!"

Mikey jumped up and down because he could spend time with us.

I said " ok Ashley fallow us up the stairs!"

We walked up the stairs and then got to a hallway and then came to a door I opened the door reveling my room that was painted black and there was a whole bunch of stuff on the floor. Then Ashley said " this is a lot like my room haha"

I said to her " that's funny umm uh err Ashley can I draw you?"

" yeah I will just sit on your bed and you can draw me!"

I think I spent an hour drawing her but me her and Frank where all talking then Ashley said " Gerard are you almost done?"

" yeah hang on!"" Gerard for god sakes will u finish the drawing so we can just hang out and have fun!" Frank said

" okay gosh I'm done now"

I turn the drawing around for them to see!


	5. Truth or dare?

**Okay I am not copying any ones stories all of this came to me when I was at school not paying attention to the teacher or when I was just bored and thinking or in dreams so I am not copying any one and not trying to copy any one at all! So please review and ouch just got braces and they hurt wow that was WAY off topic! Hehe I said Way!**

I turn the drawing around for them to see. " Wow holy crap that's amazing Gerard that is so awesome it looks so real!"

I was happy Ashley liked the drawing then Frank and Mikey said

"cool that's awesome!"

" thanks guys ok so what u want to do now?"

Frank said " umm truth or dare?"

Mikey said "yes lets play truth or dare!"

Ashley said " Mikey aren't you a bit young for truth or dare!"

"NOOO I am not to young I am 13!"

Then I said " its fine Mikey can play haha!"

Frank said "Ok who starts off the game?"

I said " umm Mikey hahaha!"

Mikey asked Ashley " truth or dare?"

" truth!"

" umm are you emo like do you cut your self?"

" uhh err ummm umm no maybe YES!"

Frank said " really?"

Ashley then said " no I was joking see!" she showed us her arms which had no cuts.

Ashley said " Frank truth or dare?"

" Dare!"

" ummm lick the bottom of my foot or u can lick the bottom of Gerard's foot!"

" I umm will lick the bottom of your foot eww!"

I watched as Ashley took her boot of then her sock and stuck her foot in Franks face and then Frank grabbed her foot and licked it!

"ewwwww eww so so so soooooo eww the taste is still in my mouth ahhhh!"

I said to Frank "there is some drinks in the tinny fridge over there."

" okay good ew ew ew ewwwww!"

" did my foot really taste that bad? Hehehe!"

"YES!" Frank said that as he got a Dr. pepper

"well sorry that my foot tastes bad!"Then I said Frank its your turn

"ok Gerard truth or dare!"

"DARE!"

" hehehe okay so umm you have to make out with Ashley and when I say make out I mean make out and you have no other choices!"

I scream " what what WHAT I have to make out with her!"

"yup!"

Ashley's face turns bright red and she says " so umm are you going to umm err make out with me?"

Frank and Mikey just laugh at her.

"ummm yes!"

Frank and Mikey laugh even more and say " just start making out all ready!"

Me and Ashley lean in to kiss then are lips touch wow then tings get better we start to really make out I think I hear Ashley say I love you Gerard but I was not sure!

**Hehe I am leaving it a cliffhanger muhahahaha evil laugh sorry for the super short chapter but I have been having dreams that I am falling off a cliff or getting eaten alive by a bear I think it because of the stupid pain in my mouth from my braces grrr! **


	6. Dinner and the gun shot

**Ashley's thoughts **

**Wow I cant believe it Gerard is kissing me! This is the best day of my life. I don't know if Gerard heard me but I said that I love him.**

**After a minute or some thing like that me and Gerard stop kissing. **

**Frank and Mikey just stare at me and Ashley completely speechless. **

" **soo umm Ashley did you in joy that?"**

" **ummm yes"**

" **Ashley?"**

"**yeah Gerard?"**

" **can I call you Ash?"**

" **yeah umm can I call you Gee?**

" **yes" I start to blush a little and Frank and Mikey are still looking at us speechless with there mouths slightly opened.**

**Mikey said "well I'm going down stairs to do my home work and don't forget tomorrows a Friday!**

**We all reply "ok bye"**

**Frank "said soo what now""I don't know?"**

**Ashley said " I don't know either well what time is it"**

" **it is ummm 8:00 my mom should have super ready soon"**

" **ok that sounds good we will just hang out for now just me you and Frank!"**

**We just sit for about five minuets not saying any thing at all until I break the silence.**

"**soo err umm Ash do you want to be my ummm girl friend?"**

**The look one her face was shock very very shocked but I was happy with her response.**

" **ummm err Gee I would love to be your girl friend!" **

**As she said that she hugged me but the moment was interrupted by my mum!**

" **GERARD DINNER IS READY COME DOWN STAIRS!"**

**I yell back to her " ok I'm coming give me a minute!"**

**I grab Ashley's hand and start walking to the door and Frank is walking behind us. We the get to the stairs and I say to Ash " umm ok so this might be a little bit weird having dinner with my mum."**

" **its ok your mum is a nice person well at least u still have a mum"**

**She starts crying a little bit and then stops and we walk down the stairs."**

**We finely reach the bottom of the stairs and walk over to the dinner table Mikey is already eating his dinner, which is chicken with corn and mashed potatoes. **

**Me and Ash sit down next to each other and frank sits next to me and Mikey. My mum then puts plates down in front of the three of us and then puts a plate down for her. She then sits next to Ash. Its quiet for a bout a second and then my mum starts asking Ash questions, uhh great!**

" **soo Ashley where did u live before you moved here?"**

"**oh well I lived here with my mom and dad till I was 7 or 8 then my parents got devoured and me and my mom moved to Alaska and then and the well my mom was killed right in front of me and I had to move back with my dad!" Ash started to cry a little bit**

" **oh I'm soo sorry sweetie where dose your dad live?"**

" **he is your neighbor"**

" **oh is your dads name Bill and was your mom's name Marry?"**

"**yes why?"**

" **oh my god u and Gerard went to elementary school together and you to were best friends I have pics of you two from when you were little and Gerard was so upset when you moved!"**

" **what me and Gee knew each other when we where little!"**

"**yes I will get the pics!"**

**What we knew each other before now wow I cant believe it I think its true love! My mum walks out of the room and gets the pics then comes back in and starts showing me and Ash.**

"**awww this one is the cutes it's the last day you spent together before you moved"**

**She showed us the pic which was of me kissing Ash on the check we where about 7 or 8 and then I kiss ash on the check after we finish looking at the pic.**

" **Gerard and Ashley sitting in a tree K I S S I N G" Frank started singing **

**Then my mum says " its all most 10 I think Ashley should go home and Gerard don't forget Frank is sleeping over because his parents are away."**

" **its almost 10 crap I have to get home now Gee will you walk me home?"**

"**yes I will"**

" **thank you Mrs. Way for dinner."**

"**your welcome sweetie here take this we have another copy"**

**She hands Ash the pic of me kissing her on the check from when we where 7 or 8**

" **thank you"**

**Me and Ash stand up and then I take her hand and then we walk to the door.**

**I open the door and then we start to walk down the sidewalk every thing is quiet un till we get to her house I then walk her up to the door and then she hugs me and says.**

"**Gee please text me tonight because I might get beet by my dad but I don't know."**

"**ok I promises to text you"**

" **I love you Gee"**

" **I love you too Ash"**

"**good night my sweet little Gee"**

" **good night my sweet angel"**

**I kiss her and let her go in to her house she says good night again before closing the door. I then walk home.**

**I said goodnight to Gee and then walked in to my house. Then I here the voice of my dad.**

"**soo where have you been its 10:20 I thought I told you to be home by 10!**

"**I am sorry I walked home and there are neighbors"**

"**who is?"**

" **the Way family"**

"**oh them"**

"**yes I was talking to Mrs. Way"**

"**oh ok then you never do what your told any way"**

"**well I'm going up to bed"**

"**no your not"**

**He then starts walking in my direction and the punches me in the face knocking me to the ground. Then he picks me up and throws me in to the wall making me let out a blood curdling scream.**

**Me and Frank are sitting in my room talking when we here a loud painful scream.**

"**oh no Frank I think that's Ash who is screaming!"**

" **Gerard I think your right this cant be good you should text her!"**

"**not yet I will soon because her dad might have her phone."**

**A few minutes later me and Frank here the worst sound in the world a gun shot. Tears start rolling down my face not knowing who shot the gun and if my Ash was still alive or not then my crying is interrupted by the vibrating of my phone I pick up my phone and say.**

" **I GOT A TEXT FROM ASH!" I read the text and then reply.**

_**Ashley- Gee help my dad just shot me in the leg with a gun what do I do its bleeding soo much help me Gee idk what to do!**_

_**Gerard- WHAT! Y should I tell my mom to call the cops?**_

_**Ashley- yes and quickly!**_

_**Gerard- kk brb **_

I run down the stairs screaming and crying. "mum did you just here that gun shot?"

" yes Gerard what's going on?"

" you need to call the cops and 911 right now Ashley's dad just shot her in the leg she just texted me!"

" oh my god I will call right away!"

My mum calls the cops and 911 and me Frank and Mikey run out side and in a mater of minutes cop cars and ambulances are out side Ashley's house.


	7. Hospital

Tears run down my face as the cops and paramedics run in to Ashley's house, about a minute later I see the cops come out of the house with Ashley's dad in hand cuffs. I starts to run to her house and yell to the paramedics.

" where is she where is Ashley!"As soon as I say that I see Ashley on a stretcher with blood all over her leg and tears on her face, I run over to her crying my eyes out screaming "is she ok, please tell me she will be ok!"

I get an answer from one of the paramedics "she lost a lot of blood we don't know if she will make it."

As soon as he said that I started crying non stop. My mum came running over to me saying "Gerard it will be ok!" as soon as my mom said that one of the paramedics said " we have to take her to the hospital now if there is any chance of saving her." he then points to me and says " you can come in the ambulance with us if you want to."

I say "ok I will" and starts crying.

They put Ashley in the ambulance and then I get in and say to my mum " you Frank and Mikey will meet us there right?"

" yes sweetie don't worry every thing will be fine."

They then closed the doors to the ambulance. I just stare at Ashley she is passed out and covered in blood I take her hand and hold it, her hand is so cold as cold as ice. I start to cry, one guy ties a tourniquet above the wound on her leg to stop the bleeding. I just cry more and more and then I here some one talking but who?

"Gee? What's…going….on…where…am…I?"

" your dad shot you in the leg and you lost a lot of blood and we are in an ambulance please just rest ok."

"ok, I love you so much Gee."

"I love you too."

" Gee please kiss me"

I don't say any thing to her I just kiss her on the lips. She then says " Gee please don't leave me I need you."

" I wont leave you don't worry."

I brush my fingers threw her long black hair, and then I look at her leg. Her leg was completely covered in blood, but it stopped bleeding because of the tourniquet. " I promise I wont leave you." 

" ok thank you gee because I need you with me"

After she said that we arrived at the hospital, The ambulance stopped and they opened the doors to the back of it and got Ashley out of the ambulance as quick as they could. When she was out I jumped out of the ambulance and they already had Ashley in side the hospital.

I ran in to the hospital as soon as I could and the stupid doctors told me I had to wait to see Ashley because she was in the emergency room. 

I sat down in a chair and started to cry again remembering what one of the paramedics told me that she might not make it. As I was crying my mum, Mikey, and Frank walk in to the hospital. My mum ran over to me " Gerard is every thing ok?"

" they wont let me in to see her!"

She sits down next to me patting my back saying " it will be ok" 

Mean while in the emergency room

Ahhhh I cant take this I need Gerard why the hell wont they let him be with me I need him. " please I need Gerard please let him be with me!"

" I'm sorry but only the doctors can be in here right now"

I start to cry then I feel them start to stitch my leg up so I let out a scream of pain then I black out,

Back in the waiting room

I here a scream and I think it might have been my Ashley. I start crying more and then about 5 minutes later of crying the doctor comes out. He walks up to me and says " she is ok but when we were stitching up her leg she passed out and you can see her now."

" I can thank you so much!" 

Me my mum, Mikey and Frank fallow the doctor in to the room she is in.

I run over to her side and grab her hand and kiss her on the cheek. I sit down in the chair next to the bed still holding her hand. My mum then says " Mikey and me are going to go to the girt shop and get her some thing ok." "yes that's fine please get her some thing special form me ok." 

" ok Frank will stay with you"

Frank walks over to me and sits in the chair next to me " Gerard I'm so sorry that this happened don't worry she will be ok and I will be here for both of you ever step of the way because that what best friends are for." " thank you frank you're a really good friend." I hug him while sitting down. " thank you so much for being here for me and Ash" As I said that I heard a very quiet noise. " Gee is that you?" I turn to look at Ashley. "yes its me and I wont leave you I promise" I grab her hand again. " Gee I love you so much."

" I love you too so much" I kiss her on the lips very lightly for about 8 seconds. 

" thank you Gee I needed that." 

" oh Frank is here I did not know that."

" yeah he's here so is my mum and Mikey"

As soon as I said that my Mum and Mikey walked in the room with things for Ashley. My mum walked over to Ashley and gave her the things.

" the roses and chocolate are from Gerard, the teddy bear is from all of us, the balloons (which where heart shaped) are from Gerard, Mikey, and Frank, and this is from me." She handed Ashley a photo album that said Ashley and Gerard." Ashley opened the album and the first photo that was in there was of me kissing Ashley on the cheek from when we were little. My mum said " you can finish the album by adding more photos of you and Gerard." 

" thank you soo much for every thing!" "mum how did you make that photo album?"

" when you where in the ambulance with Ashley I made it at home very quickly." I kiss Ashley on the lips again and wispier in here ear " I love you"

She says to me " I love you too" 

My mum then interrupted are kind of romantic moment by asking Ashley some thing " so Ashley where are you going to live now that your dad is in jail"

" ummm I have know clue my closest family member is my aunt and she lives well in Alaska." I scream " what no no no you cant leave me! Not again! Mum can she move in with us please!" 

" Mrs. Way can I move in with you guys?"

My mum just stands there not saying any thing for about a minute then she says " Ashley you are welcome to move in with us you can have the spare room as your bed room." 

" oh my god thank you Mrs. Way!"

" thank you mum this means the world to me thank u thank u thank u!" I hug Ashley while she still is sitting in the hospital bed.

Hours later Ashley is sleeping in the hospital bed, and me and Frank both fell asleep in the chairs, and mum and Mikey fell asleep on the bench.

I had a dream about me and Ashley it was us getting married it was a very sweet dream. 


	8. Frank's thoughts

Frank's thoughts

I'm the only one awake well Mikey and his mum left when I woke up to go shopping and stuff. Gee and Ash are still asleep and I don't want to wake them. Awww Gee is so cute when he sleeps, good thing I'm not talking I don't want Gee to know I like him. He cant know it would ruin are friend ship and Ash would hate me or worse kill me and that's the last thing I want, to be dead. Soooooo should I just let them sleep….yeah I will.


End file.
